<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin by Teal_The_Baker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563326">Pumpkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker'>Teal_The_Baker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, dog owner Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where Magnus finally has words with the man who's been running past his house every day and letting his dog pee on his pumpkins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 22 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.<br/>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus watched out his front window as the beautiful man and his dog passed by yet again. He let his mind daydream as he wondered for the millionth time what was hiding under those sweaty shirts, only jolted out of his thoughts when he saw the dog lift its back leg right in front of his jack-o-lantern display. “That’s it,” he grumbled as he slammed his coffee mug down on the table.</p><p>Alec heard a screen door slam shut and looked up in time to see a gorgeous Asian man in a sparkly robe storming toward him. “I’ve had quite enough of your dog defiling my pumpkins. Every damn day-“</p><p>“Whoa, whoa,” Alec responded, raising his hands in defense. “I’m sorry. It’s actually not what it looks like.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me right now? You think just because you have tight muscles and an adorable, crooked grin, you can distract me from the fact that I’ve seen your dog pee on my pumpkins every day this week, but you can’t. And I want it to stop.”</p><p>“Tank, sit,” Alec commanded. Magnus watched the silver-blue colored pitbull immediately sit and his mind stuttered at the thought that he too would do whatever the man in front of him commanded if he turned that deep and stern voice toward him. “I completely understand what this looks like. This street is the end of our run. He’s actually been empty for the last three miles, he just doesn’t realize it because his urge to mark is stronger. I never let him actually pee on anything he shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Oh,” Magnus deflated a bit. He looked down at the dog between them, still sitting as commanded and grinning up at the pair of them. For some reason, Magnus still felt the urge to be salty. “You know it’s cruel to clip a dog’s ears.”</p><p>“I do know that, yes,” Alec responded gracefully despite the insinuation. “Tank’s a rescue. So neither of us really had a choice in the matter.”</p><p>“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Magnus huffed. “Why won’t you just let me yell at you?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t mind you yelling at me one bit. I’d just prefer you were yelling my name, which is Alec, by the way, repeatedly.” Alec conspicuously lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe at his brow, flashing his washboard abs at the man and catching his small intake of breath.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Magnus moaned under his breath.</p><p>Alec grinned. “That works too. Maybe just a little louder.”</p><p>Magnus swallowed around his thick tongue. “How is he with cats?”</p><p>Alec looked over toward the house the sparkly-robed man had stormed out of and saw an orange tabby eyeing them curiously from the front window. He let his eyes fall back on the man and trail down his body then back up, enjoying the small shiver the look had elicited in the other man. “He loves to chase, but hardly ever bites,” he answered with a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback / Comments / Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.</p><p>I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.</p><p>I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.</p><p>And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>